Marcas en la piel
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Grulla solo quería que esa chiquilla supiera que no estaba sola y que jamás lo estaría (Parejas: Po/Tigresa y Grulla/Vibora).
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooola, hijos de la sangre de un sol violador (¿**

 **Hoy la lluvia me ha agarrado de buen humor (mentira, iba a salir a pololear y la puta orina de las nubes me lo cagó todo), así que, he optado por colocarme los lentes y sentarme frente a la portatil con una taza de café y mi Elmo recién nacido en el regazo.**

 **Bien dicen, "que las musas te encuentren trabajando".**

 **Al principio, pensaba escribir un par de capitulos de un par de historias. Pero, mientras intentaba explicar quien mato a Pepe Grillo y se robo al tigre volador de doña Estelita, esta idea comenzo a tomar forma en mi cabeza…**

 **De hecho, es un One-Shot. Pero los One-Shot no me gustan, no tienen emoción, por lo que dividí la historia en tres pequeñas partes. Cortitas y ligeras, sin muchas vueltas, que subiré una vez por semana.**

 **No es una historia en toda la regla, solo el relato de un secreto compartido durante años. Ella, que siempre estuvo sola, y él, que no podía concebir tal dolor para una niña tan pequeña.**

 **Esta es mi despedida a las vacaciones.**

 **¡NO ES GRULLAXTIGRESA! ¡NO HAY ROMANCE AQUÍ!**

 **¡Leed!**

* * *

 _ **Un entretejido de historias bajo la manga**._

Grulla fue quien lo descubrió.

En ese entonces llevaba solo un par de meses en el Palacio de Jade. No conocía a nadie. Su relación con sus nuevos compañeros era meramente inexistente, en especial con aquella tigresa de bengala.

Era demasiado tarde y él se había quedado estudiando unos pergaminos. Volvía a su cuarto, cuando un sonido —tan débil que al principio le pareció haberlo imaginado— le llamó la atención. Era un sollozo. No un sollozo al pie de la letra, sino un sonido ahogado, como cuando nos mordemos la lengua y no queremos hacer escándalo, como cuando nos tapamos el rostro con la almohada para gritar y que nadie se entere.

No recordaba de quien era aquel cuarto —tal vez si lo recordaba, pero no lo pensó en ese momento—, cuando simplemente tomó la puerta y la abrió de un solo movimiento. No unos centímetros. No solo una pequeña rendija por donde mirar. La abrió por completo y lo que vio —a quien vio— le dejó por un momento paralizado en el umbral.

—¿T-tigresa?

Ella estaba en el suelo, sentada de espaldas a él.

El cuarto estaba sumido en las penumbras, pero Grulla alcanzó a distinguir la repentina tención en ella. De haber estado más atento —o tal vez menos oscuro— habría reparado en que ella no llevaba la blusa.

—Tigresa… ¿Te encuentras bien? —insistió.

—Vete.

Tigresa enderezó la espalda. Una de sus manos cayó pesada sobre el suelo, con la palma hacia arriba.

—Escuché… —dudó—, ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿Puedo…?

—No, no puedes. ¡Vete!

Su voz, ronca por el llanto, sonó como un gruñido… y Grulla no dudó cuando salió y cerró la puerta.

Había visto a esa chica —mucho menor que él, pero no por eso menos peligrosa— hacer cosas… cosas que habían logrado apaciguar los ánimos de Mono y Mantis por jugar bromas a todos los que pasaran por delante de las puertas del cuarto de alguno de ellos dos. Cosas asombrosas, pero que daban miedo. Nunca había visto a una muchacha tan fuerte y talentosa en los entrenamientos. Su destreza imponía respeto.

Esa noche no volvió a pensar en aquel pequeño incidente y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Shifu les saludó de pie al principio del pasillo, la tigresa de bengala no le dirigió ni una mirada. Él tampoco la miró. No demasiado.

Con los días, aquel episodio quedó guardado en el fondo de su mente, como un mero momento sin importancia que, con el tiempo, llegaremos a olvidar, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Y podría haberlo olvidado… podría. Pero no lo hizo. Tigresa habría tenido unos quince años en ese entonces —no estaba del todo seguro, solo eran sus propios cálculos— y él ya marchaba directo a la treintena. Como adulto, había cosas, pequeños detalles, que le era imposible pasar por alto.

Una tarde, luego de un combate entre Tigresa y Mono, Grulla se percató de que la chica estaba sangrando —solo era una pequeña mancha, diminuta pero existente, en la manga de la blusa que acostumbraba a usar en ese entonces—. Eso no tendría que haber sido nada preocupante, muchas veces se lastimaban con el entrenamiento, pero el detalle era el siguiente: Mono en ningún momento había logrado golpearla. Grulla podía haber asegurado que ni siquiera la tocó antes de que ella ganara el enfrentamiento.

No se lo dijo de inmediato. Esperó a que los demás se entretuvieran para acercarse a ella. Tigresa estaba de espaldas a él y pegó un respingo cuando la tomó por la muñeca izquierda.

—Oye, ¿puedo ver eso?

Grulla solía curar las heridas de los chicos. Supuso que ella le dejaría… pero no lo hizo.

Con un gruñido, Tigresa se soltó de un solo jalón —así, Grulla también descubrió que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba en los entrenamientos— y retrocedió una distancia considerable.

—No tengo nada.

—Estás sangrando —Grulla sonrió, amable—. Debo verlo. Déjame.

—No.

 _No_ … y se fue. Su salida fue acompañada por el fuerte azote de las puertas. Ese fue el segundo detalle: su manera de reaccionar. Tigresa era de naturaleza agresiva, pero nunca reaccionaba sin un motivo de peso de por medio.

Grulla ignoró las miradas de desconcierto de sus compañeros, como si le acusaran de haber molestado a la "más furiosa de los Cinco Furiosos", y continuó con su propio entrenamiento. Esta vez, no resultó tan fácil sacarse de la mente la imagen de aquella pequeña mancha de sangre. Fresca y reciente. Como si hubieran abierto una herida. Porque, junto a esa imagen, se instalaba el presentimiento de algo más grande.

Tigresa era demasiado cerrada en sí misma como para sacar alguna conclusión basándose en su comportamiento. Era imposible. Además, ella era cuidadosa. No se dejaba atrapar, las evidencias de su secreto eran tan pequeñas que podían ser pasadas por alto.

Pasarían meses antes de que Grulla tuviera, mínimo, una idea de lo que ocurría.

Para ese entonces, el asunto de Tigresa era ya un recuerdo vago, lejano y débil, una espina demasiado pequeña que fácilmente podría ignorarse —pero que estaba, estaba y pinchaba cuando algo, por más mínimo e insignificante, se lo recordaba—. Grulla acababa de entrar al Salón de Entrenamiento, en busca de un pergamino que había dejado olvidado, y Tigresa aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

Podía verla de perfil, sentada en el borde de las tarimas.

La manga de la blusa, en el brazo izquierdo, estaba remangada hasta la altura del codo y dejaba ver su antebrazo. Las garras de su mano derecha se deslizaban lentamente sobre la piel, entre el pelaje, dejando finas y largas líneas por las cuales la sangre no tardó en manar…

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —graznó Grulla.

No lo pensó.

Entró de sopetón al lugar, a zancadas, y bruscamente tomó la mano derecha de Tigresa… entonces, lo vio.

No era un corte, no eran solo rasguños: la piel de sus brazos estaban llenos de ellos. Del izquierdo y del derecho. Ambos por igual. Algunos recientes, otros más viejos, otros ya cicatrizados. Era todo un entretejido de líneas —delgadas y otras más gruesas, rosas y pálidas— que se ocultaban entre el pelaje y debajo de la manga.

Grulla sabía que, de haberlo querido, Tigresa podría haberse soltado de su agarre. Sabía que ella podría haberlo golpeado y salir de allí. Sabía que, si ella se quedó quieta, si le permitió ir a buscar vendas y curarla, no fue porque no pudiera haber huido, sino porque no quiso. No quiso escapar.

 **/**

El silencio era interrumpido únicamente por sus respiraciones mientras Grulla vendaba las muñecas de Tigresa, tal como lo había hecho por primera vez siete años atrás.

Las blusas de mangas largas habían sido remplazadas por el chaleco rojo hacía ya un par de años, pero al parecer, no se necesitaba de tela para ocultar el pequeño secreto. Nadie preguntaría por las vendas. Tigresa entraba día sí y día también, vivía sumergida en el Salón de Entrenamientos.

¿Qué podrían significar un par de vendas tontas?

Todos asumían que se había herido en los aparatos de entrenamiento o en algún combate. Nadie acertaba a la verdad. Pero, claro ¿Quién puede pensar algo como eso de buenas a primeras?

Grulla alzó la mirada: ante él, ya no se encontraba una jovencita, ya no era aquel rostro de rasgos infantiles. Tigresa era una mujer adulta, madura… _y tonta_ , pensó, arrugando el entrecejo en dirección a la venda que acababa de colocar en la muñeca derecha de ella. Pequeñas manchitas rojas comenzaban a teñir la tela blanca, pero sabía que de eso ya se encargaría Tigresa de ocultar. Era toda una experta en ello.

—Esto no está bien, Tigresa.

Ella no alzó la mirada. Nunca le miraba al rostro.

—Muchas cosas no están bien —murmuró—. Muchas, Grulla. Esto no es nada.

—Te haces daño.

—Lo sé.

La misma conversación desde hacía ya siete años.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Se atrevió a preguntar, aun conociendo la respuesta de antemano—. ¿Vale la pena el dolor, Tigresa? ¿Vale la pena herirte así?

Entonces, los ojos de ella miraron a los de él. Vacios, apagados. Tristes.

—No... No para ti. No espero que lo entiendas.

Y ya no dijo nada más.

No, Grulla no lo entendía... No de la misma manera que ella.

Usualmente, no necesitaba vendarla. Tigresa no solo era _tonta_ , sino también meticulosa. Cuidadosa.

Con el tiempo —noches en vela, mañanas de sueño y entrenamientos en los que se mantuvo pensativo, prácticamente dejando a sus compañeros que le derrotasen en combate—, Grulla llegó a trazar un patrón en las heridas de los brazos de Tigresa. Una historia. Halló un significado.

Aquellas leves, apenas notorias, eran momentos de ansiedad. Solo eran raspones, suaves, como si se hubiera rascado repetidas veces en un mismo lugar sin ser consciente de ello.

Había cortes más delgados y ligeros, como un zarpazo accidental. Eran los que más abundaban en cantidad. Eran castigos autoimpuestos: cuando fallaba en el entrenamiento, cuando la derrotaban, cuando algo no lo hacía bien. Cuando fuera que Tigresa lo considerara necesario.

Al final, estaban los cortes más notorios, aquellos que sangraban de manera peligrosa, como el que acababa de vendar, y dejaban marcas visibles entre el pelaje. Esas —que habían dejado dos cicatrices en su brazo derecho y tres en el izquierdo— eran llanto no derramado. Era dolor oculto. Sentimientos reprimidos bajo la creencia de la coraza propia del guerrero. Eran las veces que habia llegado a su propio límite.

Grulla conocía el motivo de tres de esas cicatrices.

Una se la había hecho a lo quince años, cuando tuvieron su primera misión como Cinco Furiosos: habían fracasado y Shifu, señalándola a ella como la principal responsable, le había acusado de no poner suficiente empeño, echándole en cara que, si algo pasaba a sus compañeros, era responsabilidad recaía sobre quien fuera que guiara el grupo —ella—.

Otra a los diecisiete, luego de haber aguantado toda la cena los comentarios de Mono y Mantis —ninguno mal intencionado, claro, solo parte de las bromas de mal gusto que aquellos dos solían gastarse— respecto a su aspecto poco femenino y su poca predisposición para entablar relaciones sociales.

Y la tercera —aún fresca y recién vendada— se la acababa de hacer, en la soledad que ofrece el Salón de Entrenamientos a esas horas, luego de que aquel panda fuese nombrado Guerrero Dragón.


	2. Chapter 2

**11:35 y recien despierto... Wou, estoy comenzando a madrugar... (?**

 **¡HOOOOLA, CRIATURAS HIJAS DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE NARNIA!... Hoy, queridos, estoy feliz... (((¿Rose esta feliz?... ¡Si, lo esta!)))... Ay, ya callate tu, que vives amargada...**

 **¡Cada vez menos para Kung Fu Panda 3!... ¡aaaaaayyyyy! Empezare a chillar de la emocion... Es tan... Tan... ¡oh, yeah, al fin!**

 **Hoy las pallasadas no acuden a mi mente. Es de esos dias en que la felicidad no es solo risas, sino un momento de paz y tranquilidad... Estoy tranquila, siento paz, pero carezco de humor...**

 **Ahora, sin mucho por decir al respecto... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Marcas de una épica batalla.**_

¿Quién se fija en la muñeca de otra persona?

¿Quién se toma el tiempo de prestar atención en esa porción de piel?

Nadie.

Nadie, porque no esperas hallar algo interesante allí: solo es piel, solo es una parte más del cuerpo, usualmente oculta contra el costado de tu torso. Allí no existe nada más que eso: piel.

Nunca nadie se preguntó cómo Tigresa se había herido el brazo, ni por qué llevaba vendada la muñeca. Ni siquiera se les pasó por la mente que pudiera haber un motivo en especial, algo que contar. Así como tampoco preguntaron por qué se vendaba los nudillos, ni por qué aparecía a veces con estos lastimados. No es que no les interesara, sino que estaban acostumbrados a la personalidad de ella. Preguntarle sería perder el tiempo, porque no se los diría. Solo les mandaría a callar.

Tigresa se encontraba sola esa noche, sentada en el tejado del Palacio de Jade.

Le gustaba ese lugar, era tranquilo y el viento de la noche, fresco contra su rostro, le daba una especie de paz. Su vista estaba fija en la nada y las garras de su mano izquierda se deslizaban distraídamente sobre su muñeca derecha, como si solo acariciase la piel, como si solo tuviera un poco de comezón en aquella zona.

El ardor en la piel se volvía nada. Un hormigueo, un cosquilleo fácil de ignorar.

Existían muchas cosas fáciles de ignorar. El dolor, por ejemplo, o los sentimientos. Ella era experta en ello. Su entrenamiento no había sido solo físico, sino también mental. Si se concentraba, ni siquiera sentía el dolor. Ni siquiera podía sentir el calor subiendo sobre la piel irritada.

—Ya, deja de hacer eso.

Cerró los ojos, ignorando la voz de Grulla. Respiró, hondo, y lentamente apartó la mano.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Realmente lo sentía.

No era consciente de en qué momento comenzaba, ni cuando lo decidía. Simplemente lo hacía.

Volvió a abrir los ojos: Grulla se encontraba suspendido en el aire y batía perezosamente las alas para mantener la altura. Tigresa no sonrió, nunca le sonreía a sus compañeros, pero sus ojos cobraron vida.

—Mira.

Y acto seguido, alzó las muñecas hacia el ave.

Grulla arqueó una ceja, con cierto escepticismo. ¿Le estaba enseñando las heridas? Heridas que él mismo había curado, vendado y ayudado a ocultar durante años. Heridas cuya cantidad conocía a la perfección. Por un momento, creyó que si… pero no. Ella no le estaba enseñando heridas, sino la ausencia de ellas.

Su piel lucía mucho más sana de lo que había lucido en años. Los rasguños apenas si se notaban entre el pelaje y los raspones anteriores ni siquiera habían dejado cicatriz. Eso era… bueno. En parte era bueno, y en parte no tanto, porque aún podía ver piel enrojecida. Igualmente, sonrió.

—Wou. Eso es… — ¿qué se dice en esas situaciones?

—Un mes —la voz de Tigresa nunca perdía su firmeza, pero Grulla estaba seguro de haberla oído más… suave—. Ocho, de hecho… si no fuera por los arañazos.

¿ _Ocho meses?._.. Ese era el tiempo que Po llevaba en el Palacio de Jade.

¿ _Un mes_?... El tiempo que había transcurrido desde la derrota de Lord Shen.

Grulla omitió aquel pequeño detalle y ocultó la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer. Tigresa llevaba ocho meses sin herirse, sin usar sus propias garras en ella misma. Los rasguños no los contaba, no porque fueran menos importantes, sino porque supuso que eran un reflejo en situaciones de ansiedad y no podía pretender que un hábito de toda la vida se extinguiese de un momento a otro.

Ocho meses sin que él tuviera que vendarle los brazos y colocarle ungüento en heridas que luego quedarían ocultas entre el pelaje.

Él llevaba años intentando persuadirla, aguantando insultos y golpes de ella por "entrometerse", hablándole, intentando hacerle entender que al lastimarse de esa forma no arreglaba nada. _¡Solo estas arruinándote!_ Le había dicho incontables veces e incluso, una noche, luego de que por poco no tuviera que llevarla con algún médico, la había abofeteado en un arranque de histeria.

Pero nada había funcionado. Tigresa no entendía. Su propia vida le importaba demasiado poco como para tomar en cuenta las palabras de Grulla, que para ella no suponía más que un compañero de equipo.

Po llevaba allí ocho meses… solo ocho meses después de haber derrotado a Tai Lung.

¿Y había logrado aquello?

Finalmente, no pudo contenerse de sonreír.

Po, indirectamente, había sido el motivo por el cual Tigresa se había hecho aquel corte. Grande, profundo y notorio entre el pelaje, que luego se convertiría en el motivo por el cual Grulla, desesperado por la inconsciencia de aquella chiquilla, perdiera la paciencia hasta el punto de abofeteaba. Resultaba prácticamente increíble que, ahora, el panda también fuera el motivo por el cual dejara de hacérselos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió Tigresa.

Grulla negó con la cabeza, apartándose unos centímetros en el aire. Por si se le ocurría golpearle.

—Solo me acordaba de la imitación que Po hizo del maestro Shifu, la del fideo como bigote.

Y allí estaba, en el rostro de ella: una sonrisa sincera, la primera que Grulla veía en ella.

 **/**

Se encontraban en la cena cuando, por una vez en toda la historia del mundo, a alguien se le ocurrió fijarse en las muñecas de otra persona… y ese alguien —claro, ¿Cómo no?— tenía que ser Po.

Po, con su inocencia de niño pequeño y aquella facilidad para asombrarse, había mirado los brazos de Tigresa por accidente. Solo había sido un mal cálculo por parte de ella, que con intenciones de estirarse para tomar una servilleta había dejado a la vista aquella pequeña parte vulnerable de ella.

—¡Wooou! —Había exclamado él— ¡Cicatrices de batalla!... ¿Cómo ocurrieron?... ¡Cuentame, Tigresa! No seas mala, cuéntame.

Estaba eufórico. En la mente del panda seguramente ya había toda una escena épica de cómo Tigres —su ídolo— podría haberse causado aquellas cicatrices tan… llamativas.

Sin embargo, nadie más dijo nada. El origen de aquellas heridas era un misterio para todos… o no tan misterio. A esas alturas, se conocían lo suficiente. Juntos habían pasado muchas cosas, muchas peleas, muchas situaciones. La experiencia crea sospechas y a esa edad, ya todos tenían la suficiente como para sospechar de aquello que pudo haber marcado la piel de su compañera.

Aunque, claro, nadie diría nada al respecto.

Grulla miró de reojo a Tigresa: tensa, con la mirada fija en el plato frente a ella, tamborileaba los dedos de la mano derecha sobre el borde de la mesa. No pasó desapercibido para él que la zarpa izquierda la tenía fuertemente sujeta a su propia pierna, sobre el muslo, presionando —tal vez— demasiado duro.

—Cállate, panda.

Y eso fue todo. Po no comprendió qué molestó tanto a Tigresa y nadie comprendió por qué, de repente, el silencio lo llenaba todo. Pesado, tenso. Angustiante.

La cena terminó en silencio y la primera en irse fue Tigresa.

Grulla esperó algunos minutos, para no crear ninguna sospecha entre sus compañeros, antes de despedirse con un "buenas noches" e irse también. No perdió mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para salir de las barracas y poder alzar vuelo. Sabía exactamente a donde iba Tigresa cuando se sentía abrumada: a los tejados. Allí nadie la encontraría —nadie que no supiera la verdad—, allí podría tener la soledad que necesitaba, allí... no siguió pensando. Tigresa venía demasiado bien en esos últimos meses.

Sí, últimamente ella estaba bien… pero Grulla, con el tiempo, había aprendido a que eso no es garantía de nada.

Los estados de ánimo de Tigresa eran tan variados como impredecibles. La había visto tranquila, con su semblante sereno, al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la muñeca por detrás de la espalda, lastimándose lentamente. La había visto gritar, enojarse e incluso llorar, solo para verla minutos más tarde retomar su actitud de siempre.

No, Grulla no se fiaba de "un periodo de tranquilidad". Para él era indispensable que Tigresa estuviera siempre con alguien presente, que no se la dejara sola por ningún motivo.

Cuando llegó hasta el punto donde sabía que la encontraría —y la encontró— ella estaba llorando.

Muchos creían que Tigresa no lloraba, que era dura como una roca, pero Grulla mejor que nadie sabía que eso era mentira.

Tigresa era, tal vez, tan vulnerable como una niña de cinco años. Estaba tan lastimada por dentro… que su exterior, siempre sereno y apacible, era tan débil como como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Tigresa —llamó, con voz suave, aún en el aire—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡No!... ¡No estoy bien! ¡Nada en mi esta bien!

Ella no alzó la mirada.

De repente, el llanto se volvió rugido. Un rugido grave, imponente.

Grulla retrocedió, intimidado. ¿Ella…? Pero no, no lo golpeó, ni siquiera fue capaz de dirigir la mirada hacia él. Solo alzó las muñecas en el aire, tal como lo había hecho hacia unos meses atrás.

—¡Mira! —Gruñó ella— ¡¿Cómo le digo a Po que soy una maldita loca?! ¡¿Eh, Grulla?!... ¡¿Cómo?!

Grulla supo desde el principio que Po le había afectado a Tigresa de manera especial, como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho alguna vez —ni siquiera él—. Pero fue esa noche, observándola llorar, que supo hasta que punto.

Aterrizó de pie junto a ella. No se acercó, no intentó abrazarla, ni siquiera le puso el ala en el hombro. Con Tigresa no servían esos consuelos. Sabía que, lo mejor, era dejarla llorar. Llorar, gritar y desahogarse como quisiera… pero siempre a su lado, siempre mirando cada acción, siempre controlando que no se lastimase.

Siempre acompañándole. Nunca permitiéndole quedar sola. No otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, no debería de subir esto hoy. De hecho, debería subirlo el sábado… pero ocurrieron cosas y ese día simplemente no podré.**

 **Amo escribir puras payasadas en las notas de autor, inventarme cualquier locura o simplemente poner lo primero que sacude mi mente por esos momentos. Pero hoy no. Hoy hablaré en serio (((¡Imposible!)))… Ok, mi lado bullyinero no podía faltar. Para empezar, porque sin él —sí, es un chico. Mi "otro yo" es un chico, ¡No se rían!— simplemente no sería una nota de autor mía.**

 **Primero; este es el último capítulo de este pequeño relato. Más largo imposible, más corto aún más imposible.**

 **Segundo; gracias por leer. Sinceramente, no estaba segura de que tan bien sería tomado el tema y por ende, no he profundizado demasiado en él. Apenas si hice un relato superficial, como la historia de un recuerdo.**

 **Tercero: esto es personal.**

 **La tristeza, la ridícula idea de soledad, es algo que abruma la mente y la nubla. Se instala para quedarse. Puedes tener todos los amigos del mundo, una madre amorosa, una hermana adorable, puedes tener a todos los que quieras a tu alrededor… pero una aún se siente sola, se siente alejada. No sabe si se siente feliz o no, no tiene idea porque simplemente no sabe cómo diferenciarlo. Y es feo. Deprime. Frustra. Hiere. Y lo peor, es que una no lo controla. Solo está. Solo aparece y solo decide quedarse hasta que un día, sin motivo alguno, se va… pero sabes que volverá.**

 **Hubo un tiempo en el que todo lo que tenía era un cuaderno y un lápiz. Para mí, escribir lo era todo. Mal o bien, mucho no me importaba. Con o sin errores, realmente no lo tomaba en cuenta. Solo escribía. Visualizaba y describía lo que mi mente me mostraba… y así avanzaba.**

 **Escribir se convirtió en mi forma de expresarme.**

 **Escribí esta historia —bueno, de hecho, en ese entonces era un borrador— en una de las peores de mis noches. Escribí este y luego una continuación, con mis propios personajes, cuyos nombres basé en lo que me preocupaba. Luego, un día decidí escribirlo con estos personajes para subirlo aquí.**

 **No es la mejor historia.**

 **No es la más exacta.**

 **No es la más detallada.**

 **Pero espero que haya sido buena y que haya gustado, que haya sido suficiente para el lector. ¿Y la continuación?... No creo que la suba, ya sería explotar demasiado el problema de una noche.**

 **Y como creo que ya estoy aburriendo… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **La historia que Po jamás conocerá.**_

Tigresa jamás consideró el suicidio como una posibilidad y Grulla lo sabe.

La muerte no es una salida para ella, solo un atajo, una muestra de debilidad que jamás estuvo dispuesta siquiera a considerar. _Vivamos ahora, o en otro momento, sufriremos lo mismo,_ le había dicho una vez ella, en una de las tantas noches que la encontró en el tejado del Palacio de Jade. Y el alivio de Grulla es tan frágil y fugaz como lo puede ser un último suspiro de vida, pero sigue siendo un alivio.

Tigresa no está perdida. No está condenada a nada. Simplemente jamás aprendió a enfrentar el dolor, estuvo muy sola por demasiado tiempo. Por un momento, cuando la ve sonreír a Po, Grulla cree que la chica tiene una salida. La ve como el hermano mayor que guía a su hermanita perdida, deseando solo lo mejor para ella, anhelando que sea feliz. Porque Tigresa no es mala, jamás lo fue, y nadie más que Grulla sabe lo mucho que ella se merece la felicidad por la que está pasando.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, también teme. ¿Y si esa sonrisa es falsa? No quiere que Tigresa aprenda a sonreír para otros, quiere que aprenda a sonreír para sí misma. Sus sonrisas pueden ser _para_ otros, pero no _por_ otros. Ella tiene que ser feliz, con o sin Po, enamorada o no, _tiene_ que ser feliz por sí misma.

La puerta de la cocina se abre y Grulla sonríe. Ella está ahí, vistiendo ropas de dormir, y aunque no sonríe —nunca sonríe si no es para Po— sus ojos brillan con nueva vida.

—Muéstrame —pide él.

Hace algunos años, había descubierto que Tigresa se levantaba en medio de la noche solo para lastimarse.

Solía esperarla en ese mismo lugar y cuando la veía, siempre le ordenaba que le mostrase las muñecas. Tigresa solía gruñir e insultarle, con la mirada cristalina de lágrimas que se negaba a soltar, pero obedecía. A Grulla le tocaba ver heridas frescas, recientes, algunas incluso sangrantes aún.

Sin embargo, ahora, cuando Grulla menciona esa palabra tan gastada ya en su pico, Tigresa baja la mirada y en silencio, le deja verle los brazos: limpios. No hay marcas recientes, ni siquiera por curar. No hay nada.

—No más —murmura ella.

Y Grulla sabe que no se lo dice a él, sino a sí misma.

—Ven, siéntate —invita él—. Hablemos.

Tigresa asiente, en silencio.

Toma lugar en una de las sillas y Grulla se levanta para servirle una taza de té caliente. El mismo té que él había estado tomando hasta hacia unos minutos.

Por un momento, a Grulla se le hace imposible no pensar en Tigresa como una especie de hija. Se llevan una cantidad de años considerables, lo suficiente para que él pueda ser su padre. Ella solo era una chiquilla cuando él la descubrió. Una chiquilla sola y perdida. Desde entonces, hizo lo que pudo sin llegar a exponerla ante nadie.

Deja la taza de té delante de ella y sonríe, volviendo a su silla. Por unos segundos, el silencio es suficiente y las miradas lo dicen todo. Nunca fueron amigos, no llegaron a llamarse como tal, pero sí fueron más. Hermanos, tal vez. Nunca lo admitirían, no delante de alguien, y mucho menos daría a conocer esa parte de sus vidas. Pero estaba. En sus pechos, como un sentimiento ajeno a cualquier otro, algo especial.

—¿Estás feliz? —pregunta Grulla.

Tigresa acuna la taza entre sus manos.

—Si.

—¿Estás segura de lo que harás?

Silencio.

En solo horas, será la boda. Se casará con Po y dejará su título de Maestra. Se marchará para comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida. ¿Está segura de que eso es lo que quiere?

—No —responde. Toma un sorbo de té—. No, pero quiero intentarlo.

—Tigresa…

—Gracias —ella lo interrumpe. Por un momento, Grulla no sabe de qué le habla—. Fuiste… importante, Grulla. Cuidaste de mí y por eso, te agradezco. Gracias, por intentar… _curarme._ Pero debo buscar yo misma mi vida.

 _Curarla._

No, ella no está _curada._ Jamás lo estará.

Lo que es, lo que sufre, lo que ha pasado y lo que le toca pasar aún siempre formarán parte de su ser. No está curada porque nunca fue una enfermedad, solo fue ella misma, su modo de aprender a enfrentar la vida.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tigresa —y Grulla sonríe—. Mucho.

 **/**

Grulla confía en ella. Confía en su felicidad, confía en que es dueña de su vida, confía en su juicio.

Confía en ella, pero ¡joder! Es Tigresa.

Y porque es Tigresa, Grulla no puede evitar ir y hablar con Po.

Entra en la habitación y por un momento, solo observa a su amigo arreglarse delante del espejo. Se ve nervioso, ansioso, más inquieto de lo normal. ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Mono y Mantis no están a su alrededor y Grulla agradece eso, de lo contrario, no podría hacer lo que fue a hacer.

—Po —llama.

Po le mira a través del reflejo y sonríe.

—¡Grulla!.. Esto… ¿Me ayudas?

El ave niega con la cabeza, divertido, y se acerca para ayudarle con el kimono. No es difícil, pero los dedos del oso, por naturaleza torpes, parecen verse afectados por los nervios de aquel día especial.

—¿Viste a Tigresa? —Pregunta Po— ¿Cómo está? ¿Está nerviosa? ¿Está feliz? ¿Esta angustiada? ¿Duda? ¿Tienes aspecto de ir a escapar…?

—¡Panda! —Ríe Grulla—. No he ido a verla, Víbora está con ella.

—Estoy nervioso, Grulla.

—Se nota. —Chasquea la lengua y una vez ha terminado con el kimono, se aparta—. Escucha, Po, quiero hablarte de algo… _necesito_ que sepas algo.

Po le mira, sin comprender al principio, pero asiente.

—Claro.

Y de repente, Grulla no sabe qué decirle. Porque… ¿Cómo se describe a alguien como Tigresa sin ponerla en evidencia? Ella, tan temperamental e impredecible, es imposible de describir.

 _¿Qué digo?_

 _Por favor, jamás le faltes. Por favor, ella no puede estar sola…_ ¿Por qué no puede estar sola? Preguntaría Po y Grulla tendría que darle una explicación más convincente. No, no puede. Una noche, cuando Tigresa le contó que tenía _algo_ con Po, le hizo prometer que el oso jamás se enteraría de lo que ella había hecho una vez. Grulla se lo prometió. Esa sería la historia de ella que Po jamás conocería.

—¿Amas a Tigresa? —preguntó finalmente.

Po le miró, escéptico, como si tal pregunta fuera ridícula.

—Claro que le amo, de lo contrario no me casaría con ella —dice, con la jovialidad tan propia de él—. Grulla, ¿a qué viene esto?

—Oh, a nada…

—Grulla… —los ojos de Po se abren con sorpresa, grandes como los de un niño—, ¿estás enamorado de Tigresa?

 _¡¿Qué?!_

La expresión en el rostro de Grulla es épica.

 _¡No, joder!..._ Él estaba felizmente casado con Víbora. Tenían una familia. Planeaban adoptar a un pequeño. ¡No, por todos los dioses! Era lo mismo que si le preguntasen si estaba enamorado de su hermana. ¡No! La idea de llegar a enamorarse de Tigresa es simplemente inconcebible.

—¡No, panda! —grazna—. Escucha, Po, solo necesito que me asegures que jamás, jamás, la lastimarás —pide, angustiado—. Por favor, Po, solo prométeme que nunca la dejarás sola. Ella odia estar sola.

Es claro por la mirada que Po no entiende de qué le habla su amigo. Jamás vio a Grulla como alguien cercano a Tigresa, ni que le profesase algún sentimiento aparte del de camarería. Pero es serio cuando se lo pide. Puede ver genuina preocupación en sus ojos mientras, con voz pequeña y casi susurrante, como si le estuviese compartiendo algún secreto, le pide que cuide de ella.

—Lo prometo.

 **/**

Esa tarde, cuando el sol se pone y los novios están en el altar, Grulla no puede apartar la mirada de Tigresa.

Hermosa, con su kimono rojo y la flor de cerezo tras su oreja derecha. Hermosa y sobre todo, feliz. Radiante. Sonriente. La sonrisa más grande que jamás ha visto en ella.

Por un momento —un segundo pequeño y traicionero— los ojos de Grulla se posan sobre la manga del kimono, larga y holgada, como si pudiera ver a través de esta. El recuerdo de la niña de quince años con blusas de manga similar vuelve a su mente; los ojos de la chiquilla envuelto en lágrimas, sus manos temblorosas, el dolor en su mirada. Tigresa, con quince años, vuelve a su mente.

La ha visto llorar. La ha visto reír. La ha visto herirse.

Él mismo curó esas heridas… él mismo procuró que ella jamás volviera a estar sola. Grulla no era un experto en esas cosas, no era experto en consolar personas ni entender sentimientos, pero se aseguró de hacer lo mejor posible —a su manera— para que esa niña sintiera que tenía a alguien al lado.

La ceremonia concluye.

Todos celebran.

Tigresa sonríe como nunca en su vida… y entonces, cuando Grulla encuentra la mirada de ella, sabe que esté o no esté él, jamás volverá a estar sola. Sabe que Tigresa encontrará su camino, su felicidad, y que lo hará por si sola.


End file.
